


We've Been Missing Each Other

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Christmas Presents, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: During the holidays, Stiles visits Chris and Peter to give them presents. As he does so, he gets caught up in them working out some relationship issues and is asked to help them figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sort of beta read. Thanks to Twisted_Mind for the help.  
> I know it's Valentine's Day and not Christmas, but I didn't finish this till after Christmas as it was, so have it now.  
> if there's anything I need to add for a tag, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Stiles stared at his dad snoring softly on the kitchen table. He’d known it wouldn’t take long for the Sheriff to fall asleep after coming home, but he’d still had to wait a little longer than he’d planned. Why was there so much crime around the holidays? Stiles hoped he was out for the moment before slipping out the front door and getting into his Jeep.

He drove off, glad for once that the heat was blasting in his face as he turned into the apartment complex off of Helm St. He parked and walked to the apartment building on his left, going around the back to knock on the patio door.

There was no answer. Stiles waited a moment, then sighed. “Come on Peter, I know you know it’s me. Just open the door,” Stiles huffed, breath ghosting in the air. The door slid open a moment later to reveal Peter.

“Stiles.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Besides freezing?” Stiles pulled binoculars from his hoodie pocket. “I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas. I know it’s not Christmas yet, but Scott and Melissa are coming over tomorrow, and the others want to hang out later, so I came over now to give you your present.” He held out the binoculars. “I figured this way you could be even more of a creeper. Gotta have something to spy on the neighbors with.”

Peter took the binoculars. “Which neighbors can’t I already see?” He flashed his neon blue eyes.

“How about those people?” Stiles turned and pointed past the far end of the complex, where the rest of the neighborhood lay. It had to be half a mile away.

“Would they be even considered neighbors?” 

“No, but do they need to be neighbors for you to spy on them?” Stiles crouched to pick up the cheese platter at his feet, he had set it there right before knocking.

Peter tilted his head as Stiles held out the organic cheeses. “You know, I was going to include wine too, even had a bottle in my hand. But the cashier mentioned my dad, and then it was too late to give him the fake ID. I tried anyway, asked him to ring it up, saying it was for my dad, but he refused.”

Peter smiled, accepting the platter. “Thank you.”

Stiles grinned, bouncing on his heels. “I don’t mean to gift and run, but it’s cold and I don’t know how long I can stay before my dad realizes I’m not home.”

Before he went home, Stiles stopped at another apartment complex. Stiles was buzzed into the building, feeling bad momentarily that he was disturbing Chris. Stiles bopped to the Nutcracker theme playing in the elevator while it rose. Getting out, he walked down the hall and knocked on the door of 403.

It didn’t take long before the door opened and Chris appeared. “Stiles?”

“Hey.” Stiles waved with the hand that wasn’t holding Chris’s present against his side. “I know this is probably horrible timing, I probably took you away from doing hunter things, like cleaning guns or something…”

Chris stared and Stiles suddenly felt unsure. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? Maybe he should come back later? But he pushed ahead. He was on a mission. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to have anyone to spend Christmas with, since Allison and Isaac are in France and your dad--“

“What’s your point?”

“I got you something. I don’t have time to get it you to tomorrow, so I’m doing it now.” He handed the box to Chris.

Chris lifted the Styrofoam away before pulling out a camo-patterned cup with the words “World’s Greatest Hunter” on it.

“I, uh, didn’t know if you drank coffee, but I figured even if you don’t you can still use it for something. And I couldn’t get you the World’s Greatest Dad, because that’d be weird, so I got this one instead.” Stiles noticed Chris tilting his head, like he was trying hard not to laugh. “What?”

Chris offered a small smile. “How many allowances did you save for this?”

Stiles was about to object--because, yes his dad give him an allowance, but Stiles didn’t need that to pay for the presents--when the elevator dinged, and soft footfalls headed towards them. “Peter?”

Peter looked at Stiles, before turning to Chris.

“Did you follow me?” Stiles asked.

“You didn’t turn to go home.” Peter shrugged. “I was curious who else you were going to deliver presents to.”

“He just wanted to-“ Chris began, only to be interrupted.

“Make sure we felt included, I’m aware.” Peter’s tone was dry. 

“Hey, don’t be a Grinch. Otherwise I’ll have to call you Derek. He’s the only one allowed to be a sourwolf.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not sour.”

“Just bitter?” Chris supplied. “Or maybe jealous?”

Stiles scoffed. “Who’d be jealous over a mug or some cheese?”

“The gifts aren’t the issue.”

Stiles threw up his hands. “Then what is?” 

“He’s bitter you’re spending time with people who aren’t him.”

Peter glared. 

“I know my time is precious to everyone who gets some, but isn’t there a saying about goodwill towards your fellow man at Christmas?” 

“Apparently it only counts if you’re human.” Peter smirked, staring at Chris.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes. Peter, if you really want to spend time with me, I shouldn’t be doing anything on the 27th.”

“Good.” Peter smiled. “We can meet at my place.”

“I’ll join you.”

Stiles and Peter looked at Chris.

“Are you telling me to share?” 

Chris gave Peter a deadpan look. “Yes. Stiles brought us presents because he wanted to. He’s going to spend time with those he cares about, which includes us. You don’t get to demand his undivided attention all for yourself.”

Stiles cleared his throat, giving a little wave. “Yeah, hi, still here, can hear every word you’re saying.” 

Both men turned to look at him. Peter looked ready to ready to say something, mouth open and Stiles didn’t want to hear it.

“No.” Stiles pointed accusingly. “Chris is right.”

Peter snorted.

“I mean it! You can’t demand my time whenever you want. You should be grateful I’m agreeing.”

Peter inched forward, leering. “I’ll make sure to milk the opportunity for all its worth.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Stiles nodded towards Chris.

Peter sighed, turning to the other man. “Chris is only a formality.”

“As much as I would love to stay here and watch you two bicker over your unresolved sexual tension, I have to go.”

Peter gripped Stiles’ arm as he tried to leave. “There’s nothing unresolved between us.”

Stiles glanced at Chris. “You two have something to work out,and I’m not going to get in the middle of whatever it is. I did what I came to do.”

Peter tightened his grip, snarling.

Chris took half a step forward.“Peter, let him go.”

“I have to go before my dad wakes up and wonders why I’m not home. You and mom can figure out visitation later.” Stiles pulled away from Peter and stormed off.

Peter and Chris watched him leave. They looked at each other for a moment before Chris broke the silence. “Did he call me mom?”

“Better than calling you daddy.” Peter smirked when Chris processed that.

“At least I’m not showing cleavage.”

Peter huffed, turning towards the elevator. 

“He’s half your age.”

“So?”

“He’s also smart enough to recognize that you never moved on. I noticed too, but…” Chris shrugged.

“So glad you moved on with Victoria then,” Peter said over his shoulder as he strode down the hall.

Chris shook his head and shut the door, coffee cup still clutched in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles sat in between Peter and Chris on the dark blue couch, admiring Peter’s living room. “Why didn’t you invite me over earlier?” he asked. “I could have brought Scott so we could play games on your TV.”

Peter scoffed. “There are two problems with that fantasy: one, that I would allow Scott in here; and two, that I would allow you to play video games on my TV.”

Stiles sighed. “Derek’s rubbed off on you, you’re no fun.”

Peter smirked. “That’s not true, and you know it.”

“Do I need to separate you two?”

Stiles snorted. “No, Mom.” 

Chris sighed. “Can we focus? We can bicker later, but let’s try to stay on-point for now.”

Stiles glanced between the two men. “This is the unresolved tension again. Is that why I’m here? You’re not going to do that with me here, right?”

“Oh, none of that. Chris has moved on,” Peter said lightly.

Chris rolled his eyes.“You left without hearing me out the other night.”

“Didn’t want to hear it.”

Stiles placed a hand on Peter’s thigh. “Stop it, drama queen.”

Peter growled softly.

“What I’m going to suggest is not perfect,” Chris went on.

“Then why even suggest it?” Peter rolled his eyes.

Stiles squeezed Peter’s thigh, causing a sharp inhale. Stiles smirked.

“I thought back to when we had dated and how crazy it seemed, particularly trying to avoid my father, the danger that brought. Then I thought about when I was with Victoria and how rigid and flat it was in comparison,” Chris explained. “I don’t know if you even feel the same way of wanting to try again, but if we can reach a middle ground between your desires and my own in starting to date again, I’m sure that would put away any unresolved tension between us.”

“And what’s the middle exactly?” Peter asked slowly, not wanting to give away that he was interested. Perhaps he was interested, just a little, his main focus had been Stiles of late.

Chris gazed at Stiles and Peter grinned wickedly. “You’re too good to me.”

“Wait a second.” Stiles looked between them. “You dated? I’m trying to picture that and…wow.” Then his eyes widened as everything clicked into place. “Are you implying what I think you are?”

“We’re asking for a threesome darling.”

Stiles whipped around to stare at Peter, but there was no amused smirk. Stiles turned to Chris. “You’re kidding.”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Chris clarified, tone soft. He didn’t want to push any of this on Stiles.

“Ok,” Stiles said slowly, face heating. “But why do you--why are you suggesting this? I thought you’d be the one to tell Peter to back off because I’m not eighteen just yet.” He turned to Peter. “And why have you so keen on getting into my pants? Is it because I’m graduating and you’re afraid you won’t be able to live with yourself if you don’t hit this before I go to college?” He looked between the two men again. “Why am I the magic solution to your sexual problems?”

Peter tilted his head. “Why shouldn’t you be?”

Stiles held up a hand, to stop Peter from talking. “You I get. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, I just didn’t think I could get away with dating a DILF.” He turned to Chris. “It’s you I don’t understand. Do you even like me? How is sex suddenly an answer to whatever you have going on with Peter?”

Chris held up his hands. “Stiles, let me explain.”

Stiles huffed, trying to calm down. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a few miniature candy canes. He unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.

“I’ll make sure to keep Peter’s sexual advances at bay until you’re of age.”

“Ok,” Stiles said, muffled by the candy in his mouth. “I still don’t understand your sudden attraction to me.”

“It’s not sudden.”

Peter chuckled. “You make a memorable first impression Stiles.”

“Enough to gain attention from both of you.” Stiles smirked, popping another small candy cane in his mouth.

“Peter’s the only one who tried to act on it.” Chris shook of his head.

“I got that. So why include me?”

“I realized when Allison and I moved into the apartment that if an arrangement had been found I could have been with Peter and Victoria, the extremes would have smoothed out. I’m willing to try this time, so Peter doesn’t have to suffer another heartbreak and to keep it all balanced.”

Peter grinned. “Thinking of me, how sweet.”

“I think I understand.” Stiles got up. “But can I get a few days to think about it?” Chris nodded, and Stiles practically jumped up, obviously nervous. “I’ll, uh, text you when I have an idea of where I stand on this.” He left.

“Why did you let him leave?” Peter lounged on the couch.

Chris arched an eyebrow. “Do you think making him stay would have accomplished anything? Let him have space. He’s not going anywhere.”

“Only to college.”

Chris ignored Peter’s comment. “I think we can still--“

“What’s there to talk about? You moved on.”

Chris sighed. “The night that I broke up with you I wanted to stay with you, but Gerard insisted that I needed someone who could head the family, never mind the fact that you’re a werewolf. And it’s…only recently with Allison changing the creed that I feel I can finally stand up to him.” Chris turned to Peter.

“Glad to hear you finally get around to apologizing.” Peter moved, taking hold of Chris’s face to kiss him.

Chris pulled back, blinking. “Didn’t realize it’d be this easy to win your forgiveness.”

Peter kissed him again.

Chris hummed as Peter slid his tongue into his mouth.

They pulled back and Chris asked, “Where’s your bed? I want to be comfortable.”

Peter snorted. “Getting too old for me to fuck you?” He sat up.

Chris propped himself up on his elbows. “I want better light to see you under. This is the first time we’ll be naked together since we were teenagers and I want not to have to squint.”

Peter smirked. “Keep sweet talking like that and you’ll get whatever you want.”

“I plan on it.” Chris grinned.

Peter shook his head and got up, watched Chris stand, and then led the other man to his bedroom, which was at the end of the little hallway off the living room. The patio door was the other wall of the living room.

Chris stepped through the doorway and Peter shoved him onto the bed. Chris toppled onto the bed and turned over, glaring.

Peter grinned.

Peter pulled his shirt over his head and Chris stared at his chest. Like he had said, it had been a long time since they had seen each other naked and he knew Peter was fit, but yeah the light was certainly better here to show off Peter’s abs. Chris had been so preoccupied that he hadn’t noticed Peter had taken his tight pants off and was naked, hovering now, trying to divest Chris of his clothes.

“Let me help.” Chris undid the buttons before Peter pulled his shirt over his head.

Peter tugged at Chris’s belt, the leather creaked.

“Don’t destroy it.”

“Why?” Peter’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Because then I might have to buy you new clothes? Something that fits you properly? How scandalous.” Peter rolled his eyes.

Chris sighed. “At least let me keep the belt, it was a gift.” He unzipped his pants and Peter pulled them swiftly off.

Chris went to take off his boxers, but Peter stopped him. “Let me get a good look at you first.” The blue eyes swept over Chris.

Chris shivered; he remembered this look, like Peter was going to devour him. He was at the wolf’s mercy, but Chris wasn’t afraid, never had been.

Peter yanked Chris’s boxers down and groaned. “We should have done this awhile ago, because you’ve been holding out on me Argent.”

Chris smirked. “You’ve got me now.” He reached to grip the headboard. “What am I going to do?”

Peter laughed at Chris’s deadpan attempt at role play. He leaned down and muttered, “I think I’ll have to eat you.”

Chris smiled and Peter kissed him.

After a moment, Peter pulled back. “Turn over.”

Chris slowly did so, letting go of the headboard for a moment.

Peter shook his head. “I like that you’re determined to play the victim, but don’t you want to touch me?” Peter had to fight to keep the ache out of his voice, he didn’t want to give away that he really wanted Chris to touch him, to feel that old fire flare back to life.

Chris looked over his shoulder. “Next time.” He turned back to face the pillow.

Next time huh? That was promising. Peter ran a hand down Chris’s back, claws lightly scratching.

Chris groaned.

Peter smiled, and then moved to slide down Chris’s body, settling in between his legs.

“What…?” Chris started to ask before Peter took hold of his ass.

“Keep still, and let me taste you.” Peter leaned in and licked Chris’s hole.

“Oh,” Chris groaned and Peter smirked. 

“Haven’t even started,” he said, licking for a few moments.

“I’m not…going to regret this, am I?”

Peter pulled back. “Oh most likely.” He grinned and then dove back in.

Chris moaned as Peter continued to lick, before gently sucking at the rim.

Chris gripped the headboard tightly.

Peter gently pressed his tongue at Chris’s entrance, threatening to push in, but then just went back to sucking.

Chris moaned.

Peter continued his task for some time, slowly getting Chris’s body to relax. Peter dipped his tongue into Chris, making the other man shift, hard cock twitch against the sheets.

“Peter, come on!” Chris huffed.

Peter grinned, pulling back, chin wet with his own saliva. “I thought you wanted us to take our time.” He chuckled. He pressed his tongue into Chris.

“Fuck. I did, but…” He wiggled. “You can make up for lost time by fucking me.”

Peter hummed, pulling back and sitting up. “I don’t remember you being this impatient.”

“Damn it Peter!” Chris hissed, turning to look at him, eyes glinting.

“Still bossy as ever.” Peter sighed, stroking his own neglected cock.

Chris watched Peter, and then his gaze flicked to Peter’s face. “Do you want me to beg?”

Peter shrugged.

Chris let go of the headboard and rolled over onto his back. He spread his legs, pulled them up and stared Peter dead in the eye. “Please fuck me Peter.”

Peter growled softly, and then crawled up to kiss Chris.

Chris pulled back, grunting, “I don’t want to taste myself.”

Peter chuckled. “You’re going to do more than that before I’m done with you.” He grabbed hold of Chris’s legs, cock pressing against his entrance.

“Oh?”

“You just said we have to make up for lost time, which means I’m going to get you to come as many times as your body will let you.” Peter pressed into Chris slowly.

Chris groaned, head rolling back into the pillow, eyes closing. “I really should have thought this through before agreeing.”

Peter hummed, situating himself. “Yes, you should have.” He pressed the rest of his cock into Chris.

Chris’s eyes fluttered open, a low moan spilling from his lips.

Peter leaned in to nibble at Chris’s throat, teeth just grazing lightly. Peter slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

“Are you going to take your sweet time?” Chris growled.

Peter grinned against the flesh under his teeth. “Why shouldn’t I? Maybe I want to try and memorize what every inch of you looks like covered in sweat, aching for me.”

“Even for you that was bad.” Chris rolled his hips back. “I know you don’t want to take this slow.” Chris slowly put his hands on Peter’s back. “I hurt you and you want to take this hard, in fact I was expecting it.”

“You were expecting me to get you in my bed when we had agreed to just talk with Stiles?”

Chris shrugged. “I know you Peter. It had crossed my mind that this could be a possibility.”

“Perhaps I should keep it slow,” Peter grumbled.

“Just to spite me?” Chris huffed. He clenched around Peter. “Take me like you want to, come on Peter. Would you be able to handle it with Stiles around?”

Peter’s head snapped up, eyes flashing bright blue for a moment.

“He’s strong, but you could easily rip him apart without meaning to.”

“You want to take me on?” Peter tilted his head. “Alright.” His eyes glowed, claws slid out, digging into the tender flesh of Chris’s thighs and Peter ducked his head, hiding his changed face,snuffling at Chris’s throat before thrusting hard and quick in and out of the other man.

Chris groaned, eyes never leaving where Peter’s fangs threatened to bite his neck.

Peter huffed and Chris put his hands back on the headboard, letting Peter take what he wanted.

Chris’s cock dripped onto his belly, he would never admit it out loud, but he had missed this part of being with Peter specifically. The brutal animal side that would fuck him so hard that he’d have to hide the limp the next day, the healing scratches over his body, the teeth marks in his shoulder, it was bliss.

Chris sighed, eyes closing as Peter continued, pounding him into the bed.

Chris didn’t know and didn’t care how much longer it was before Peter panted, breath puffing out as he slowed his thrusts and let go of Chris’s legs, hands planted on his chest, claws just digging into the muscle, tiny drops of blood appearing.

Peter snapped his hips, growling inches from Chris’s face and came, letting out a howl, before collapsing on top of Chris, shifting back.

Peter sat up after a moment, his body shining with a fine sheen of sweat. “Next time you have me balls deep while talking about Stiles, he better be here.” Peter grabbed one of Chris’s hands, bringing it to his cock. Then Peter moved, to pull out.

“Stay,” Chris rasped, pumping himself.

Peter sat back, softening cock still inside of Chris. Peter watched Chris work his hand faster and then after a few moments, Chris came with a broken cry, panting as he lay back into the pillow.

Peter finally pulled out, listened to Chris’s breathing even out a little, before asking, “How many more can I get out of you?”

Chris’s eyes slid shut and he groaned. “I forgot about that. I’m not as young as I used to be Peter…”

Peter smirked. “You don’t have anywhere else to be today, do you? Let’s see if I can get you to come three more times.”

Chris only came two more times, once from Peter’s fingers alone. By the time they were finished, Chris’s whole body was overly sensitive and he kept blinking back tears as Peter trailed his fingers over his soft cock. Finally, Chris pushed Peter’s hand away. “I can only hope Stiles takes us up on the offer because if anyone’s going to match your stamina, it would be him.”

Peter grinned and pecked a kiss to Chris’s lips. “Don’t worry; I won’t do this to you every time, maybe only on special occasions.”

“You act like this is going to be a reoccurring thing. That we’ll get together more than one more time.”

Peter searched Chris’s face, then he whispered, “You enjoyed me using you, I’m sure you’ll come back if only for that.” He smirked wickedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the 29th when Stiles had an answer for the two men. He texted Peter, sure the wolf would answer, as knowing from Scott that Chris wasn’t the best at communicating, though Allison told a different story.

Peter’s reply was: That’s great, but you’re always harping on Scott to talk in person so get over here.

Stiles rolled his eyes and swiped the keys to his Jeep off his dresser.

Chris’s SUV was already parked in front of the apartment building when Stiles pulled up. As he made his way to the front door, the teen wondered if what he had to say would be enough to convince Chris. Stiles knew he didn’t have to worry about Peter; he had been trying incessantly for months to even get an answer.

Stiles knocked on door 103, glancing briefly at the door of 104 a few feet to his right.

Peter opened it and Stiles shook his head when Peter offered he sit on the couch.

“I think I’d be much more comfortable standing.”

Peter arched an eyebrow but went and lounged, resting his head on his crossed hands.

Chris walked in from the kitchen, on the left, holding a beer, then paused, seeing Stiles.

“I don’t mind.” Stiles nodded at the bottle.

Chris gave a nod and took a swig. “Peter said you made a decision.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m perfectly fine with getting the whole…threesome thing to work.” A faint blush rose to his cheeks.

Peter grinned. “I knew you’d come around sweetheart.”

“Wait.” Chris held up the hand that didn’t have the beer in it.

Peter huffed out a sigh. “What?”

“Stiles, why are you ok with it?”

“Because Peter’s hot and this way I don’t have to deal with him by myself?”

“Why does everyone act like I’m too much to handle?” Peter asked the ceiling.

“Because you are,” Stiles and Chris said simultaneously.

Peter rolled his eyes, sitting up.

“And,” Stiles shrugged, “why wouldn’t I want to be with two older guys?”

“Because you’re not of age.” Chris took another swig of his beer.

“Yeah, funny thing about that. I’ll be eighteen in four months, so if we do anything, it can’t be claimed that I was underage. Legal waters are murky with a six month time frame. Which means we’re pretty much free to do anything.”

Chris took one last swig of his beer and moved to set it down on the coffee table. “Do you want to have sex with me?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know, do you want to have sex with me?”

Peter looked at the two. “For the love of…” He sighed, went over and kissed Stiles, pulling the boy close, really tempted to make it last longer, but did eventually pull back. Peter then kissed Chris. “There, now you’ve kissed each other. Not so difficult.”

“Technically,” Stiles started to say.

“If you want to get technical then just kiss him yourself.”

Stiles turned to Chris, Chris just stood there.

“Sorry, but all I see is Allison’s friend, a kid.”

“I’m not asking for you to jump into this headfirst, I mean I’m lucky I know what I like during sex, so just…” Stiles rambled before grabbing Chris’s hand and placing it on his butt. “How’s that?” Stiles smirked.

Chris gave a firm squeeze and Stiles leaned to kiss him.

Stiles attempted to slip his tongue into Chris’s mouth, but Chris pulled back.

“I think we can save that for another time.” He removed his hands from Stiles. “I’m glad you’re alright with this, but I think I need to leave, so I can process this. It’s simple to say it…”

Stiles nodded. “If you want to talk or do something to get to know me, just text me.”

Chris smiled softly. “I’ll do that.” He left, pulling the door shut behind him.

The door had barely clicked shut when Peter was at Stiles’ side. “Can’t even wait for him to get out of the parking lot,” Stiles muttered as he was pulled against Peter’s body.

Peter’s nose was pressed against Stiles’ neck, taking in his scent. “I finally have you all to myself. I think I’m allowed a little slack on self-control.”

Stiles snorted. “As long as you don’t wolf out during sex.”

Peter pulled back, turning Stiles to look at him.

“Well not right now I mean, like maybe we could do it later? Once I’m sure sex with you is awesome and I’m comfortable first.”

Peter nodded after a moment. “Of course. I want to make sure you feel good.”

Stiles smirked; sure he could use that to his advantage if he wanted to. But then Peter was steering Stiles to the couch.

Stiles sat down and opened his mouth to say something when Peter dropped to his knees. Stiles blinked, mouth hanging open.

“What? I get a chance to finally have you, I want to make sure I get to taste you.”

Stiles’ mouth closed with a click, his cheeks were tinged pink.

Peter unzipped Stiles’ pants, pushed them down past his knees, then leaned in to grab the hem of Stiles’ boxers with his teeth.

“Ok,” Stiles gasped out. “Not fair.”

Peter grinned as he pulled the boxers down.

Once they were out of the way, Peter gazed at Stiles’ hardening cock. Peter licked his lips and Stiles shivered. Peter took the flesh before him and slid the head into his mouth.

“Oh,” Stiles groaned, fingers curling into the couch.

Peter gazed up at Stiles, took hold of his hands, and placed them on his head. Peter hummed as Stiles dug his fingers into his hair.

“I don’t think…I’m not sure if…”

Peter took more of Stiles into his mouth and the honey gold eyes fluttered shut. Peter gave himself a moment, and then began to suck.

Stiles moaned.

The only sounds that filled the air for the next few moments was Stiles’ groans and moans and the wet slurping as Peter continued.

Soon, Stiles was digging his fingers into Peter’s scalp, tugging on his hair. “Peter, I’m going to…”

Peter sucked hard, Stiles bucked his hips and he came with a small shout. Peter swallowed all of Stiles’ come, and then pulled back with a grin, watching as Stiles tried to catch his breath.

“You didn’t want to wait?” Stiles licked his lips and ran a hand through his own hair.

“Why should I make you wait? You have a much shorter refractory time then Chris, and I’m sure the only thing I’d get for making you wait is you begging and squirming.”

Stiles groaned. “You’re trying to make everything you sound sexy, aren’t you?”

Peter chuckled. “Not this time.” He got up, scooping Stiles into his arms.

“Hey! What are you-I can walk you know!”

“Yes.” Peter carried Stiles to his bedroom, where the sheets still smelled of Chris.

Stiles snorted. “Who knew you were such a softie,” he said before Peter opened his arms and dropped him on the bed.

“Tell anyone…”

“I know, you’ll rip out my throat with your teeth,” Stiles deadpanned as he untied his shoes and wiggled out of his jeans and boxers. He glanced up at Peter. “If it’s not you threatening me, it’s Derek.”

“While we’re in bed together I ask that you refrain from talking about my nephew.”

Stiles grinned, then pulled his shirt off, managing to not get stuck, because that was an embarrassing memory he didn’t want to relive. At least Lydia hadn’t laughed too much.

“But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Stiles leaned back and wiggled over the sheets.

Peter watched, torn between asking what he was doing and just staring at the writhing pale flesh, the moles standing out in contrast to where the sunlight hit the moving limbs.

Eventually Stiles stopped and sighed. “Your bed feels great. And now it’s going to smell like me.” He grinned wickedly.

Peter felt a smirk spreading across his face. “If you’re going to relax on it,” he said before reaching for the drawer on his nightstand. Peter opened it up and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Perhaps you can entertain me.” He pressed the bottle into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles’ cheeks flushed and his gaze flicked up to Peter.

“I want to watch you open yourself up.”

Stiles slowly popped the top on the bottle.

Peter sat on the bed. “I already told Chris this, but perhaps you should know too, now that I can finally have you, I’m going to get you to come as many times as possible.”

Stiles poured the lube onto his fingers. “Only you could make multiple orgasms sound creepy.”

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head.

Stiles stared as Peter’s skin was revealed, lube running down his fingers.

Peter got out of his pants and Stiles shook his head. “How are you even real?” Stiles’ eyes trailed down Peter’s body.

Peter smirked and moved to Stiles’ side, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re distracted.” Peter took hold of Stiles’ wrist and moved his slick hand towards his open legs. Peter gently took the lube from him and set it aside.

Stiles gasped and pressed his slick fingertip to his entrance.

Peter hummed. “Go on,” he whispered and noticed how Stiles’ breathing hitched, a blush slowly spreading down his body as he pushed his finger inside.

Stiles bit his lip and concentrated.

Peter watched, hands roaming over the teen’s body, teasing his nipples in passing, skimming over his belly and skirting over his cock.

Stiles gasped, bucking his hips.

“I want you to come when I’m in you.”

Stiles groaned at the thought and added a second finger. He slowly withdrew the digits before pressing them back in, scissoring, panting softly.

Peter nipped at Stiles’ earlobe. “How many can you fit?”

Stiles shifted, his cock starting to hardening from the intense gaze Peter had him under. “U-usually three.” Stiles turned to Peter.

Peter kissed him, hands going back to his sensitive nipples, making him whine in the back of his throat as the buds were rolled between Peter’s fingers.

Stiles paused with his fingers, focusing on Peter’s lips instead.

Peter chuckled, pulling back. “Don’t stop, I want to make sure you’re ready for me.”

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered. “I didn’t think you could be…this patient.” He added a third finger with a groan.

Peter smiled. “The best things in life come to those who wait.”

Stiles shook his head. “You didn’t just quote a song from Sweeney Todd at me while I have three fingers in my own ass.”

“I did.” Peter chuckled. “I like that musical.”

“Of course you do.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Peter moved down Stiles’ body, opening his legs up more, taking hold of his wrist and thrusting the long fingers in and out.

Stiles moaned, “Oh fuck…Peter…” He went to sit up. “I-I think I’m good. Need you in me.”

Peter let go of Stiles and moved to lie on his back. He beckoned the human to him.

Stiles crawled over Peter, rolling his hips so the head of Peter’s cock brushed against his hole.

Peter groaned. “Now isn’t the time to tease sweetheart.”

Stiles smirked. “If you’re letting me ride you, I think I can take my time.”

Peter growled.

Stiles laughed. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. “Kidding. Because I need you in me now.” Stiles moved, pressing back against Peter’s cock, the head slowly pushed in.

Both of them groaned. The head popped in and Stiles sank down, panting hard.

Once Peter was sheathed, Stiles took a moment to feel him. “Why didn’t you use a condom?”

“Werewolves can’t get diseases. And as long as I go slowly, you should be able to take me without one.”

Stiles groaned, hands moving up Peter’s chest. Stiles pulled up before sinking back down. “Shit, I-I don’t think I can do slow.”

Peter gripped Stiles’ hips and he sped up his movements, fucking himself.

They both panted and Peter was lost in Stiles’ lust blown pupils, black masking the honey and only when Stiles paused, body shining with sweat, did Peter break out of the moment to thrust in and out of Stiles.

Stiles flattened himself against Peter. “How-how much longer are you going to make me wait?” One of Stiles’ hand snaked down to wrap around his leaking cock.

“Do you need to come?”

Stiles nodded.

“Then come. I’m sure I’ll get another out of you today.”

Stiles shut his eyes with a small groan, pumping himself quickly.

It was only a few moments later when Stiles cried out, coming over his hand and onto Peter’s stomach.

Peter continued to thrust in and out of Stiles, moaning as he clenched and whimpered as his sensitive nerves were pushed. Peter shushed him, running a hand into his hair. “I-I’m almost there,” he whispered.

Stiles continued to whimper and whine, twitching as Peter went on. 

It was only when Stiles picked his head up, eyes welling with tears did Peter give one final thrust and come with a low groan that turned into a growl.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles. Peter sighed as he settled; it didn’t take long for his body to get back to its equilibrium. “Do you think I can get you to come from just my fingers?” Peter asked after a moment.

Stiles hummed, thinking. “Probably, and I could come just from you watching me jerk off, I was really close a few times when you were staring…”

Peter grinned. “Then let’s try that.” Peter rolled Stiles onto his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the next few months, Stiles would stay the night with Peter, while balancing school work and the supernatural entities that found their way into town.

Chris always had Stiles meet him out near the Preserve, where they made out in Chris’s SUV when attempting anything sexual together, once Chris finally was comfortable with the idea.

Spring break rolled around and Chris was certainly comfortable being intimate with Stiles, touching him freely when the three managed to get time together, but Chris hadn’t had sex with Stiles yet.

They were in Peter’s apartment, the day was overcast with rain, and they were curled against Stiles, he liked being in between the older men.

Chris had his hand on Stiles’ thigh and Peter, well, had his tongue in Stiles’ mouth.

Peter pulled back to whisper in Stiles’ ear.

Chris gazed over Stiles’ head at Peter. “What are you doing?”

Stiles got up and went into the bedroom.

“I’m going to help you. I noticed you holding out on having sex with Stiles, he’ll be eighteen in less than a month. And he wants you…”

Chris looked uncertain.

“I’ll show you.” Peter got up, going into the bedroom.

Chris followed.

Stiles sat on Peter’s bed, totally naked.

Chris turned to Peter, who kissed him, distracting him for the moment.

Peter pulled back. “Do you trust me?” he asked with a smirk.

“That depends.”

“Close enough.” Peter turned Chris towards the bed.

Stiles was off it, searching in Peter’s nightstand.

Peter pushed Chris onto the bed. “Do you care about these clothes?”

“Why?”

Peter’s claws slid out. “Easier than undressing you,” he replied with a wicked grin.

“Fine.” Chris leaned back into the bed. “Just be careful, I ran out of antiseptic and have to restock once I get home.”

“Which means bleeding out is a boner killer,” Stiles stated, flopping onto the foot of the bed.

Peter shook his head, muttering, “Humans.” He dragged his hands down Chris’s chest, the shirt shredding and Chris pulled the pieces away.

As he did that, Peter moved on to Chris’s pants, the denim sliced like butter.

Stiles moved to take Chris’s boots off.

Peter held a hand over Chris’s boxers and Chris grabbed his wrist.

“I’m capable of taking those off.” He pushed them down.

As soon as Chris sat up, Peter grabbed his wrists and brought them over his head.

Stiles tossed rope to him.

“Peter,” Chris warned, but the other man didn’t listen, simply tied his hands to the knob on the headboard. Chris huffed.

“I know you’re not doing that because I’ve tied you up. I know for a fact you don’t mind a little bondage.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow, eyes traveling over Chris’s body, because neither of them had been naked in the same room together.

“This is the only way that I could think of that Stiles agreed to so you would have sex with him.”

“You can’t force us to have sex. I’ll get there when I’m ready.”

Peter sighed. “You’re missing out. And…” Peter moved over, to Chris’s side. “I get to sit back and watch.”

Chris turned to him.

Peter took hold of Chris’s face and kissed him. Peter pulled back after a moment and muttered, “Let him take care of you.”

They turned to Stiles, who was sitting on his heels.

Stiles smiled. He crawled up Chris and kissed him.

Chris hummed into the kiss, wrists pulling at the rope.

“No, or I’ll hold you down.”

Chris glanced at Peter, eyes sparking with challenge.

Peter rolled his eyes.

Stiles rolled his hips down against Chris, making the older man gasp. Stiles pulled back from the kiss. “Just…relax. I want this; I’ve been wondering for a few months what it would feel like to finally take your cock.”

Both Chris and Peter groaned.

“Sweetheart, that was filthy,” Peter told him with a grin.

“I try.” Stiles moved down to stare at Chris’s cock. “I’ve gotten much better at this,” Stiles told Chris, taking the head into his mouth.

Chris groaned.

Peter watched Stiles, mostly the boy’s hands as he gave little strokes to the flesh under him as he sucked.

Stiles took more of Chris into his mouth, licking and lightly grazing with his teeth.

Chris moaned. “I don’t have anything to compare this to. But…” He tried to keep his hips still.

Peter reached out and pinched Chris’s nipple.

Chris hissed. “Peter, if you don’t want me to make Stiles choke...Stop it.”

Peter tsked. “I can have fun too.”

“Bother Stiles.” Chris closed his eyes.

Peter moved to sit next to Stiles, leaning down to whisper, “You’re going to look so good taking his cock.”

Stiles moaned.

Peter gently pulled Stiles’ legs out from under him and reached to tease his cock.

Stiles swatted at Peter.

Peter’s hands slid to Stiles’ ass instead. Peter hummed. “Perhaps I should eat you.” He licked Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles’ hands gripped the sheets on either side of Chris’s thighs. Stiles pulled off of Chris, panting and turned to Peter. “I can’t concentrate when you do that.”

“Try.” Peter licked Stiles again.

Stiles took Chris’s cock back into his mouth and started to suck, bobbing his head as Peter went on with licking and sucking at his hole.

This went on for some time before Chris gasped out, “Alright…Stiles you have to stop.”

Stiles pulled off with a pop and Peter sighed, he didn’t want to stop. “You should be good so Chris won’t need a condom.” He moved up to Chris’s side again.

Chris flexed his hands in the rope. “We should still…” He stared at Peter with an expression that read ‘I want to do everything right’.

“I don’t mind the clean-up.” Stiles was flushed, pink all the way down his chest, but his cheeks darkened for a moment. “I like the feeling of being full of cock and come…” He cleared his throat and got up, positioning himself over Chris’s hard cock. Stiles slowly sank down and he groaned, as did Chris.

Peter’s eyes were locked on to watching Chris’s cock vanish into Stiles.

Once Stiles had all of Chris in his body, had taken a moment to settle, and began to move did Peter tear his eyes away.

Stiles noticed, swallowing hard.

“We found this out together, Stiles enjoys himself when I watch him.”

“I’m kind of surprised you didn’t pick up on that sooner,” Chris muttered.

Stiles gasped as he sunk back down. “Even if he did, I wasn’t going to let him try anything.” Stiles wiggled, making Chris moan.

“Need help?” Peter drawled.

Stiles shook his head. “If I can ride you, I can ride him just as well.”

Chris’s head rolled back into the pillow as he let out a low groan.

“See what you’ve been missing?” Peter asked with a smirk.

“Stiles, let me.” Chris thrust up and Stiles groaned, hand going to his hard cock.

“You’re never going to get him off alone.” Peter moved to Stiles’ side, hands on Stiles’ hips, moving him down as Chris thrust up.

Stiles reached to grab onto Peter.

Peter hummed. “How’s this, darling?” he whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles groaned in reply.

They kept that rhythm going.

Soon Stiles was panting hard, clinging to Peter, mouth open and Peter was pressing small kisses to the moles on the boy’s cheek.

Stiles whined and wiggled.

“I think he’s waiting to come.” Peter ran his hand into Stiles’ hair. “Good boy.” He leaned to suck a mark on Stiles’ neck.

“You don’t have to wait,” Chris gasped out. He thrust twice more and Stiles came, splashing onto Chris’s stomach.

Peter hummed, rubbing at his hard cock. He was still fully clothed.

Chris moaned as Stiles clenched and unclenched around him, trying to regain control of his breathing. Chris grunted as Stiles got off, laying down next to him.

Peter smirked. “I know how to get you to come.” He licked his lips. “But I expect someone to repay me when I’m done.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Just suck me off Peter.”

Peter huffed, but moved in between Chris’s legs, taking the head into his mouth, while unbuttoning his shirt.

Chris groaned, body slack against the rope holding his hands over his head.

Peter licked down Chris’s shaft, and then started to suck. As he bobbed, he undid his pants, pushing them down. He had forgone underwear. Peter continued, Stiles’s eyes closed, he couldn’t keep them open if he wanted to.

Later, Stiles woke up when Chris came with a loud groan, tugging at the headboard so it clacked against the wall.

Stiles blinked open his eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them and watched Peter pull back, swallowing.

“Sorry I took what was meant for you.”

Stiles shrugged.

Chris pulled himself free, rubbing at his wrists.

“I got to ride him at least.”

Peter moved in between the two, back to Chris, pulling Stiles to him and kissed him.

Stiles hummed into the kiss as he tasted Chris in Peter’s mouth.

Peter pulled back and whispered, “Want to come all over you my sweet boy.”

Stiles wrapped his hand around Peter and pumped.

It didn’t take long, Peter had held himself back while Stiles and Chris had gotten off, and so it only took a few moments before Peter came with a snarl, spilling across Stiles’ stomach. Peter sighed and felt Chris roll over, spooning against him.

Peter huffed. 

“Shhh, go to sleep. We can do more later, I know you want both of us to fuck Stiles.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow.

Peter smirked. “Mine.” He pulled Stiles close and his other hand slid back to Chris’s hip. “Both of you are mine.”

Chris smiled, so did Stiles.

“Do you think your neighbors heard us?” Stiles asked after the other two had closed their eyes.

Peter hummed. “If they cared, they would have said something when I had Chris here the first time.”

“Maybe they get off on listening to us.”

Peter poked Stiles in the ribs. “If they are, I’ll leave dead canaries on their doorstep.”

“Perhaps we can talk about this later?”

Peter and Stiles laughed at Chris, but settled and closed their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come poke me I'm shipperfiendobssesser.


End file.
